


The Road Is Long

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU where Kate meets the Gecko Brothers at Benny's World of Liquor and Kate catches a ride with them instead of traveling with her family to Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Is Long

**Author's Note:**

> For localocaperdida on tumblr.

Benny’s World of Liquor is a must stop for Jacob Fuller. Have to fuel up for the road, blah, blah, blah. Kate knows the truth though. He’s just desperate for a drink. “Kate, you want anything?” Scott asks as he and her Dad get out of the RV. 

Kate rolls her eyes. “No thanks.” 

“You sure? I bet they’ve got those sour worms you like,” Scott tells her. 

“No thanks,” she hisses again. 

“Kate, don’t talk to your brother like that,” Jacob tells her, and the teenagers response is to roll her eyes. She turns her attention to her phone but the two Fuller men leave her to her own devices. 

When her family is in the liquor store, Kate gets out to stretch her legs. She takes a second to glance around her surroundings. She hates this. She can’t believe her father is dragging her all the way to Mexico. She can’t believe her idiot little brother is going along with it. But she does know there’s no fucking way that she’s going with them. 

The young girl notices a black car speeding up the highway. It stops in the field across the way from the pit stop. Two guys in their late twenties get out, both dressed in suits. One has a tattoo creeping up his neck. The other one wears glasses that he pushes up his nose as he gestures wildly. “You think that I’m crazy,” glasses guy says. 

“That’s not what I said.” The second one insists. 

“Well, you might as well have Seth. I planned this job. I got you out. I’m not insane.” 

The older one stops, and pats the second one on the shoulder. “I know, Richie. I know. I don’t think you’re crazy. We’ve just got to lay low for a little while then we’ll be fine. We did it. You son of a bitch! We made history. The Gecko brothers are back!” 

The one with the glasses smiles as the older one pats him on the shoulder. The brothers smile at her as they enter the pit stop. Kate smiles back, an idea forming in her head, and she follows them inside. 

The tattooed brother heads to the back of the liquor store with a cell phone in his hand. The one with the glasses goes to the back where the drinks are. Jacob’s talking to the man at the counter and Scott’s looking at the magazines. Kate follows the tattooed brother to the bathroom. 

The older brother looks up. “What the hell?” 

“Are you Seth Gecko?” she asks, looking up at him with fluttering eyes. 

He grins. “That depends on whose asking.” 

“I’m Kate.” 

“Well, well, nice to meet you Kate.” He looks her up and down appreciatively, smiling. “What can I do for you?” 

She kisses him slowly, biting his lip as she does, and the man groans. He presses up against her and she feels his length against her leg. “Jesus,” he says, “that’s some nice customer service there.” 

She laughs. “I don’t work here. I’m traveling with my Dad and my idiot brother. He’s taking us to Mexico.” 

“Funny, that’s exactly where I’m headed.” 

“I bet you’d make a better travel companion.” 

“Oh I would. I am an excellent travel companion.” 

Kate’s hands trail down until she is gripping his cock in her hands through his pants. He stiffens, and Kate grins. “And I know I am an excellent travel companion, Mr. Gecko.” 

“Seth. Just Seth,” he breathes. 

“Alright then, Seth.” She says, “How about you take me with you? I think I can find a way to show you some appreciation for your troubles.” She takes off her shirt and bra letting them fall to the floor, and Seth mutters _dear God._

He pulls her to him and he twists her nipples, making her bite down hard on her lip. His other hand yanks down her pants. Then he picks her up, pushing her against the bathroom wall. “You know, I noticed a stern looking man in that station earlier,” says Seth, “wouldn’t happen to be your father would it?” 

She lets go of her grip on him and glares. “You want to talk about my Daddy or you want to fuck me?” 

He smiles. “Fuck you,” he answers. 

Kate nods. “Thought so. Now fuck me.” 

Seth chuckles, kissing her neck, then pushes her thighs apart. His fingers find her slit, and he rubs her until her juices are flowing as Kate grasps his shoulders. The young girl pants the word, “Fuck,” and the criminal smiles at his handy work just as he pulls down his own pants. 

He turns her around so that she is facing the wall, and he kisses her neck again. “Running away from home,” he says, “that’s such a bad girl thing to do. Tell me, Kate, are you a bad girl?” 

She chuckles. “Only if you want me to be.” 

He grabs her ass with his hands. “Then, I think I’m going to have to spank you for that. Bad girls get spanked you know.” 

“Suppose I am a bad girl, Mr. Gecko.” 

He brings his hand down, smacking her ass hard making her let out a cry. He smacks her a second time, then a third. Seth traps her in his arms and then he takes her from behind until she is a shuddering mess, crying out, “Fuck, Seth!” 

“Fuck, Kate.” He collapses against her, his head resting on her shoulder. “Jesus, you are like a goddamned drug.” 

She laughs. “Does that mean that I can ride with you?” 

He pulls up his pants. “Oh baby girl, you keep on riding me like that you can ride with me everywhere.” 

Kate grins as she turns around to face him. “Glad to hear it.”


End file.
